Wake Up Your Heart
by Set Your Heart Free
Summary: How do you confess your love to someone? Especially if it's someone who probably doesn't understand love... *Fianceshipping


--

Translations for this song are at the bottom.

_Wake Up Your Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 2nd Ending)_

_By KENN and the Nabs_

_(KENN is Judai, the Japanese Jaden Yuki)_

_Madamienai jibunoibasho o sagashite arukitsutsukeru_

_Munenokodou takamari kakusenaikurai tsuyokuhibiku_

_Kinouyorimo ashitashinjite kyou o ikiyou_

_Utsumuite nankainaide tsubasahiroge kakeagare_

_Kokoro o Wake Up! Itsunohimo Always! Hiwa noboru_

_Kimi no atsui omoi shinjiteireba_

_Stand Up! Kakedaseba Non Stop! Tomaranai_

_Yumemiru sekai mezashi chikara no kagiri kaketeyukou_

_Owarinonai kono michi no saki no machiukeru_

_Ookinafu Searching Your Future_

_Yume to kibou migirishimete tsukisusumeba kowakuwanai_

_Omae o mukinakamashinjite tomo ni tabidatou_

_Atatashiisekai mezashite imakokokora hashiridasu_

_Tobidase Jump Up! Hashirinuke Go Way! __Susumonusa_

_Ano hi no omoi muneni kisamitsuzuke_

_Shake Up ! akiramezu Do It ! shinjiyou_

_Tsukamitorouze itsuka_

_Kanauhazusa Wake Up Your Heart!_

_Kokoro o Wake Up! Itsunohimo Always! Hiwa noboru_

_Kimi no atsui omoi shinjiteireba_

_Stand Up! Kakedaseba Non Stop! Tomaranai_

_Yumemiru sekai mezashi chikara no kagiri kaketeyukou_

She stared out of her dorm window.

_How do you confess your love to someone?_ She thought.

She was in love with a boy who wasn't the brightest of her friends, but she liked him because of his attitude, not his grades.

She wondered why her friends always fell for her brother, and why they never had trouble showing their love.

Her brother had been helping another boy win her heart, but she was his friend, nothing more.

Sometimes, he can be a little rude to her crush, and he actually forced her into a duel. If she lost, he would be her boyfriend.

Why did _she_ have to be the one with relationship problems? Why didn't _she _have the courage to go up to him and say what she wants?

She sighed, and decided to go visit him.

At his dorm, no one was there, except for him.

It was mid-afternoon, and most people were off the chat with their friends.

_Why is he here, alone? It's as if he was waiting for me to come…_

"Hey, Asuka!" he called, interrupting her train of thought.

"Hi, Judai."

"So… what's up?"

She ignored his question. "Why aren't you with Sho and the others?"

"Oh, that? Hane Kuriboh and I had a feeling that you were going to come see me."

_Hane Kuriboh? He can sense it too?_ She thought.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

"Judai, I-I." she sighed. "I kinda like you. A lot."

"Really? Wait, you mean 'like' like?" he asked, blushing.

"Y-yes." She blushed too.

"Remember what I said during our first duel?"

"Oh, that little comment to Sho. I thought you were joking."

_Flashback_

_(I don't really know how this episode went, and I'm too lazy to check it. This how I think the dub of episode 3 went.)_

"_Now are you scared?" Asuka cried._

"_Scared? I think I'm in love…" Judai said._

_End Flashback_

"Heehee, I wasn't joking…" Judai said.

"Really?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I kinda 'like' like you too."

"You're not kidding?"

"No. Why, you don't trust me?"

"No! It's not that, it's…"

"It's what?"

"Oh, nevermind."

She sighed. "I guess I've been thinking. This has been one heck of a year, don't you think? Seven Star Assassins, spirit keys and sacred beasts? I mean, come on, if we told that to anybody, they might think we were crazy!"

"Yeah, but _we_ know that it's true, and you never know, it might happen again, even tomorrow. Just remember, never give up if that happens. Tomorrow is always a new day…"

That was one of the rare occasions when Judai _actually_ said something intelligent.

"Judai?"

"Yeah?"

She laughed. "That was probably the first time I heard you say something smart."

"Hey!" he cried jokingly.

_You'll search for your own place_

_Which is still invisible, and keep walking_

_The heartbeats in your chest_

_The upsurge echoing so strongly that it can't be hidden_

_Let's believe in the future (tomorrow) more than the past (yesterday)_

_And live in the present (today)_

_Don't be hanging your head, spread your wings and soar up_

_Wake up your heart! On any day, always! The sun rises_

_If you believe in your hot feelings_

_Stand Up! If you start running Non Stop! Without stopping_

_You'll aim for the world that you dream of_

_And run along as you have strength_

_The great endless insecurity that awaits ahead of this path_

_Searching your future_

_If your grip onto your dreams and hopes and advance forward, _

_Then you won't be afraid_

_Let's face forward, believe in our friends, and depart on a journey together_

_We'll aim for a new world, and now, start running from here_

_Jump out, jump up! Run through, Go way! You'll advance_

_Keep engraving the thoughts from back then in your chest_

_Shake Up! Without giving up, Do it! let's believe_

_Let's grasp it; someday_

_You'll be fulfilled, Wake up your heart_

_Wake up your Heart! On any day, Always! The sun rises_

_If you believe in your hot feelings, _

_Stand up! If you start running, Non Stop! Without stopping_

_You'll aim for the world that you dream of_

_And run along as long as you have strength…_


End file.
